


The worst night of their lives

by Jesse123456



Category: Busted (Band), McFly, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Horror, ghost hauntings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesse123456/pseuds/Jesse123456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie, James, Harry S, Louis, Niall, Liam and Tom are living together in house 101.<br/>While Danny, Dougie, Matt, and Harry J live in house 102 with their family and kids.</p>
<p>But it's not all what it seems when house 101 get a letter saying they have to pick one person out of Charlie, Louis and Tom who have to stay a night at the most haunted house on Earth. </p>
<p>And house 102 are also dared to spend the night at the same location, what will happen between these two people when they have to stay at the haunted house until the morning, with no way out, no-one could here them scream if they screamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The worst night of their lives

**Author's Note:**

> read at your own risk, but ......
> 
> welcome to the worst night of......... and......... night on Earth.
> 
> will they make it through the night alive or will they be begging to be let out. only having each other for comfort, will they make it? read on to find out...
> 
> let the nightmares begin mahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!

Charlie, James, Harry S, Louis, Niall, Liam and Tom are living together in house 101.

While Danny, Dougie, Matt, and Harry J live in house 102 with their family and kids.

 

But it's not all what it seems when house 101 get a letter saying they have to pick one person out of Charlie, Louis and Tom who have to stay a night at the most haunted house on Earth. 

 

And house 102 are also dared to spend the night at the same location, what will happen between these two people when they have to stay at the haunted house until the morning, with no way out, no-one could here them scream if they screamed. 

 

will they make it through the night alive or will they be begging to be let out. only having each other for comfort, will they make it? read on to find out...

 

Let the nightmares begin mahahahahahahaha!

 

 

 

 

author's notes

 

I hope you like the rest of the book If you like it then please comment it would mean the world to me, I have been planning this story for ages now and I thought this was the best time to put it up on both of my writing accounts find my other work on AO3. 

 

Read on to find out what's going to happen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked my chapter please comment the next chapter will be up tomorrow, until then happy reading. :)


End file.
